


That Time Barnaby Counted To Five

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: That Time Series [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fun, Humor, M/M, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu finds Tiger and Bunny puppets. 'Nough said.</p><p>Loosely inspired by <a href="http://blessedfreyacosplay.tumblr.com/post/33209869470/eustass-kidd-commanderfantasy-hey-puppet">this.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Barnaby Counted To Five

He wasn’t sure if he’d been irritated quite like this before. Nope. In fact he was certain of it. It had been such a long time since he had been forced to endure the childish antics of his partner; most likely because every time he managed to rub sandpaper on his brain Barnaby would shut him up with a well placed fuck. _Regardless_ of their location. He would rather have sex with a cactus than have Kotetsu infuriate him with something he couldn’t control. 

And this was something he couldn’t control. 

“WOULD YOU STOP?” Barnaby barked and Kotetsu froze, golden eyes innocent. 

“What’s wrong Bunny?” Its mouth moved and Barnaby’s eye twitched behind his glasses as he leaned on his desk with a heavy sigh. 

“Talk to me like an adult.” 

“I am.” It replied innocently in Kotetsu’s voice. 

“Big Bunny’s angry isn’t he?” A third voice joined, also Kotetsu’s. 

“Kotetsu Kaburagi!” He slammed his hand on the table. “I don’t know where you got those damned puppets but I am going to--” 

“Hey guys!” A voice said from the doorway and Barnaby was relieved that it wasn’t another damned puppet. “Oh wow those are cute!” Ivan said brightly and Kotetsu’s face lit up. 

“No.” Barnaby groaned, dropping his head on the desk. Someone had gifted Kotetsu a set of hand puppets this morning designed after the two of them. Needless to say: Kotetsu hadn’t put them down since. 

“Aren’t we though?” The third voice said happily, the Barnaby puppet was Kotetsu’s favorite. Mostly because he found the puppet cute, there was nothing more adorable than a grumpy Bunny. 

“Kotetsu. You are nearly 40.” Barnaby said, voice hollow beneath the desk. 

“So? Can’t I have some fun?” The Kotetsu puppet asked. 

“I am going to climb over this desk and kick you until you put those things away.” He threatened. 

“Awe! Big Bunny wouldn’t do something like that!” Barnaby-puppet laughed in Kotetsu’s voice. 

“Oh come on, Barnaby I think they’re cute.” Ivan shook hands with the puppets (Kotetsu’s fingers). 

“Please don’t encourage him.” 

“What’s wrong with them?” Ivan asked curiously. 

“He doesn’t like us because he’s got no sense of humor!” Barnaby-puppet explained. 

“Kotetsu I’m going to count to five.” 

“I’m Barnaby and I’m grumpy!” Barnaby-puppet laughed. 

“One.” 

“Maybe I should go, you should show them to the others later.” Ivan sidled towards the door. 

“Two.” 

“Awe! Bye Ivan!” Kotetsu-puppet waved as Kotetsu himself laughed. 

“Three.” 

“Have a heart Barnaby, it was just a bit of fun. Isn’t Bunny-chan cute?” He offered the puppet to him as he sat up, face dark. 

“Four. Put them away or I’m going to take them away.” 

“You won’t count five.” Kotetsu said, a little wary this time and without making the puppets move. “Hey what do you think I am? A kid? That works on my daughter, not on me.” 

“Give me. The puppets.” He held out his hand. 

“Haha! Come get me~!” Barnaby-puppet taunted. 

\--- 

‘BAM’ Ivan didn’t dare look back, walking very calmly away from the office. Barnaby must have counted to five.


End file.
